


【all賽】TOXIQUE

by admixture



Category: Anubiset, Egyptian Mythology, Horus - Fandom, Osiriset, Set - Fandom, anubis - Fandom, osiris - Fandom, 九柱神, 엔네아드 ENNEAD (Webcomic)
Genre: Creampie, Enemas, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admixture/pseuds/admixture
Summary: Ø	冷戰特工趴，蘇聯特工賽特、長官歐西里斯、還是賽他家蛾子的阿努比斯，還有一點荷魯斯（只想單看荷賽部分請直接跳斜體字段落）Ø	當然是飆車了（幹Ø	前方預警：強暴、調教/灌腸、3P (O+A×S)、gun play，總之很痛因罪入獄的賽特被哥哥歐西里斯保出死牢，卻落入了更深的泥沼，在深淵等待他的只有情欲與絕望。「如果你橫豎都是選擇將你的靈魂交諸戰爭，還不如在我創造給你的沙場上爭霸四方。」
Relationships: Anubis/Set, Horus/Set, Osiris/Anubis/Set, Osiris/Set
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

1

「這件事沒有商量的餘地，你自己應該最清楚這點。」他知道憑著歐西里斯的本事，對方遲早會找上門來，只是他沒料到會這麼快。

但此刻歐西里斯顯得不急不躁，他抓了茶几上兩只玻璃酒杯跟一瓶威士忌，巧妙地在對方的杯子下墊了一枚紙。  
深邃的酒液在杯底打轉，熾光穿透桌上的酒杯映射出絢麗的色彩，細小的文字通過酒液放大成適合閱讀的大小。

「他現在在哪？」歐西里斯不經意地問道。  
「押在地下，」對方嘆了一口氣，「他打斷了伊萬的鼻子。」

歐西里斯對此並感到不意外，「你在銬上他的時候就應該想到這點，他可是戰場上的傳說。」  
他嗤笑一聲，「我不相信神話，我只信奉白紙黑字。」

歐西里斯慢條斯理的喝了一口烈酒，「你知道他有這個資質。」  
「確實，這不是沒有先例，」對方皺起眉頭，「但他犯的是重罪，整個單位巴不得現在就把他拖上刑場給他一槍子。」  
「那我們就來看你相信的數字，訓練所特優級畢業、所屬分隊死傷率歷年最低，就算不把中東那次算進來，賽特的任務達成率也超過九成。」歐西里斯雄厚的嗓音帶著一股奇妙的節奏，使對方躁動不安的情緒逐漸平復，耐下性子聽他的說詞，「草率的處死他就像拋棄了一井剛動土的礦源。」

「他可以現在死在盧比揚卡底下，也可以成為我們當中最好使的武器。」

對方嘆了一口氣，抽出酒杯底下的字條丟進菸灰缸裡，看著它逐漸泛黑扭曲、最終化為灰燼。  
「你覺得他可以？那你要拿什麼擔保他？」

「我的項上人頭。」

──────

守衛打開厚重的鐵門，兩名軍官依次擠進窄小的牢房內，迅速地鎖住犯人的關節，守衛戰戰兢兢地繞到身後將他的雙腕反手上銬，並粗暴地套上麻布頭套，而囚犯的身上仍穿著深褐色的軍服。

他們領著犯人來到地下的一處刑房，房內其他數名罪犯木然地呆站在牆邊，他們面向牆面，身著統一的灰色囚服，頭上罩著麻布頭套，他們的雙手被鏈銬銬在身前無力地下垂，背後樹立著漆黑的槍林，泥牆上鏽色的國徽落下粉塵，很快的將有新鮮的顏料補上。  
守衛用力地推搡著新來的死囚，直到他撞上泥牆，與其它罪人並列，共同迎接沉默的死亡。但他沒有聽從看守的命令面牆而立，他仍以筆挺的軍姿面對行刑者。

他沒有恐懼，只有遺憾。

他聽見執行官規律的報數，他感受到黑暗中步步緊逼的槍聲，耳聞生者的最後一聲喘息，直到四周回歸一片寧靜。

他以為自己來到了地獄，黑暗與空寂就是他往後的歸屬，或是他仍彌留在不見天日的冤獄，成為被死亡拒絕的孤靈，回到阿努比斯與奈芙蒂斯的身邊，看著他們收穫自己的訃訊，或者因為秘密處決的關係音訊全無，成為失蹤人口名冊上又一行無足輕重的名字。

但他怎麼也不會想到，自己還有絕處逢生的機會。

歐西里斯揮手遣退了手下，負責押送的軍官恭敬的行了一禮後，拿上回收的鐐銬與布袋離去。

「……歐西里斯。」

賽特揉了揉腕間的勒痕，面有難色地看著對方，隨後握緊拳頭，朝著歐西里斯揮去。

「你違背了約定，」賽特的眼中沒有一絲劫後餘生的欣慰，有的只是滿腔怒火，「我讓你保住奈芙蒂斯跟阿努比斯！」  
賽特拳拳到肉，下手毫不留情，然而歐西里斯並沒有抵抗的意思，放任胞弟的怒火四處發散。  
「你以為你這樣做就是在幫我？！幫我們？」怒意焚心的賽特矮身一掃，讓歐西里斯摔落至地，肉體撞擊地面發出厚重的悶響，賽特俐落翻身騎在歐西里斯身上，一手卡著他的肩胛，瘀血的拳頭奮力地揍上歐西里斯的側臉。

「現在他們不會放過我們所有人。」

「賽特。」歐西里斯抓住賽特的手腕，扣住他的尺骨使他發不上力，一點一點地將賽特拉開，「我當初答應的是保住你們所有人，這當中也包括了你，賽特。」  
「難道比起哥哥的能耐，你更願意相信栽贓你的老鼠嗎？」歐西里斯扣著賽特的手緩緩起身，佈滿勒痕的腕間發出喀喀聲，賽特吃痛地退縮著，卻以一個親密無間的姿勢被壓在歐西里斯的胯上。  
「……」賽特甩開歐西里斯，抽身離開這個令他尷尬的位置，「所以你都知道了。」

「你一定覺得我很可笑吧，」賽特扶正被他掃落的椅子，放棄似地摔坐下，「就算知道後果，還是忍不住廢了那群人渣。」  
歐西里斯擦掉嘴角的血漬，「我無意探詢他們的所作所為，即便同樣在軍中為國效力，也並非所有人都是善類，這是事實。」

「但你的激動與易怒招來了超越你所能承擔的後果。」歐西里斯緩步走向賽特，拍了拍他的肩膀，「你去中東以前把奈芙蒂斯與阿努比斯託付給我，巧的是，在那天稍早，奈芙蒂斯來請求我，說如果我需要在她與你之間做選擇，不要猶豫。」

「你說什麼？」震驚與不解漸漸充斥賽特的眼中，蓋過了對現狀的悲憤。  
「她始終知道你高傲孤張的性格總有一天會惹禍上身，但是她瞞著你來尋求我的幫助。」歐西里斯繞過賽特，坐回自己的位子上，「賽特，你是個優秀的軍人，過於優秀了，以至於很多人不會把你視為同伴、反而將你看作眼中釘。他們是潛伏在暗處的鬣狗，會無所不用其極地試圖把你拖下來。」

「她不願看到你向這些卑鄙的鼠輩妥協，更不願意看到你置身無妄之災。」  
賽特垂下頭，他設想過自己可能命喪於戰場的險峻，他對此沒有抗拒，作為軍人為榮譽而戰始終是他的理想，他唯一無法放心的終究是在他羽翼下的親人。他卻不曾想過，奈芙蒂斯比他更早察覺到暗處的險惡，他從不畏懼於直面敵人、卻遺漏了背後的暗箭。正如歐西里斯所言，明亮的燈火帶來溫暖，卻也在黑暗中成為最顯眼的標的。  
真正令他難受的並不是知悉這糟糕的現狀都是他咎由自取，而是他不被自己所愛的親人信任，最終奈芙蒂斯沒有告訴他真相，而是選擇將他的缺陷與弱點向歐西里斯坦白。

「如果我是個混蛋，直接告訴我就行了……」賽特焦躁地皺起眉，他知道這是奈芙蒂斯的好意，或許她並不想傷害他的自尊所以選擇隱瞞，如今他卻感到妻子的溫柔化為一把利刃，在他的心口劃上一道裂口。

瞥見賽特咬緊下唇，歐西里斯從西裝外套的內口袋摸出菸盒，抖出一根遞到他嘴邊，賽特自然地叼住煙嘴、一邊在褲袋裡摸索著，才發現他慣用的舊打火機在審問時被上級繳收，想必是拿不回來了。  
「放寬心吧，賽特。」歐西里斯拿出刻有花印的打火機，翻開蓋子轉動打火輪，細小的火焰燃上菸草、化為縷縷煙氣，「奈芙蒂斯畢竟是為了你，何況這些日子她的身體每況愈下，看著你跟阿努比斯為了醫藥費四處奔波，她應該累積了不少罪惡感。」

賽特猛然吸了一口菸，點點星火在煙絲間遊走，交錯之間發出一聲極易忽略的啪嚓聲，像是一片細薄的玻璃被踩碎的聲響。

「賽特，我是來幫你的，我向你保證，我會照顧好你們。」歐西里斯低沉的聲線像往常一般帶著長者的魄力與尊貴，讓賽特輕易地卸下心防，「但是每個機遇都會有代價。」

賽特的心中不免動搖，他終究不希望將他身邊的親人捲進泥潭之中。燃盡的煙灰從他的指間滑落，裊裊煙霧在密閉的空間中擴散開來。

2 

「還是謝謝你，歐西里斯。」賽特感到羞愧，同時又慶幸著自己在絕境之中仍然有願意照顧自己的親人。

「你從以前就是這樣，天真得過分，」歐西里斯笑得溫和，「我告訴過你這份天真是會讓你吃虧的。」

一陣天旋地轉，伴隨著物品被掃落在地的撞擊聲與紙張飄落的沙沙聲，賽特恍惚間感到意識陷入一段空白的迷茫中，回過神來才發現自己的視野落在一片深色的軟地毯，散落在地上的道林紙看起來忽遠忽近，墨色的珠筆字在粗糙的曲面上躍舞著。  
賽特感覺有一股無名火在腹腔內燃起，以他的臟器為燃料在身體裡悶燒。他的四肢軟成一團，嘗試著支起自己的身體卻屢屢挫敗。

「歐西里斯？」賽特納悶的向歐西里斯探詢，他的心中警鈴大作、沒有敵人的戰場令他懵懂。他瞥見歐西里斯在他跟前停下，錚亮的德比克鞋上映著賽特的錯愕，「你…做了什麼？」

歐西里斯俯視著癱倒在地的胞弟，冷漠地用鞋尖挑開賽特的手臂將他翻起，使他仰面躺倒在地。賽特疑惑地仰視著歐西里斯，以往和善的兄長此刻看起來竟如此陌生。

「你就不曾好奇過嗎，」歐西里斯在他身旁蹲下身，拾起賽特落在一旁仍未燃盡的香菸架在菸灰缸邊緣，寸縷煙霧隨著歐西里斯的話語顯得越發詭譎，「你得以免了死罪、重新開始，就只是因為你是我的弟弟？」

「你、要殺了我嗎？」賽特忍著眩暈，握緊拳頭捶向地面借力翻身，掙扎著撐起灌鉛般沉重的身軀。

「你是我親愛的胞弟，我怎麼會捨得殺了你呢。」歐西里斯像幼時那樣撫摸著賽特柔順的短髮，兩指捻弄著一縷赤色的髮絲，「你還有更重要的使命在等著你。」  
歐西里斯牽起賽特的手，摩娑著賽特指腹的槍繭，柔情暖意讓賽特遍體生寒，他試圖抽離，卻在一聲喀鏘下失去了自由。歐西里斯俐落地扭過賽特的手，壓住他的肩將他反手銬住。  
「…？！放開我！」賽特發狠的拉扯著手銬，白皙的腕間很快的又染上一圈圈瘀痕。

「還記得小的時候，你個頭都還沒長齊，就晃著瘦小的身板闖進軍營想加入軍隊。」歐西里斯壓著賽特的肩側，取了另一副手銬，強硬地桎梏他的肩胛，厚實的銬環覆上賽特纖細的手腕，堅固的鐐銬發出清脆的撞擊聲。

「歐西里斯！你瘋了嗎？！」

「後來我供職於克格勃，我知道你當時瘦弱的連體檢都過不了，所以我說服他們把你編列到克格勃管理的軍校下，憑你的本事一定可以在那裡展露頭角。」

「…什麼？」

「誰讓你…還是說因為我做的事，讓他們決定用這種方式羞辱我？」賽特的身軀因為藥性與真相而震顫，「要是我犯了什麼大錯，直接讓我上刑台就行了！為什麼你要跟他們聯手？！歐西里斯！」  
「哈哈哈…」歐西里斯發出低沉的笑聲，像是躲在暗處的惡獸露出獠牙，「你還不明白嗎？」  
歐西里斯捧起賽特發燙的面頰，眼神極盡溫柔。

「自始至終都只有我，賽特。」

「我坐上這個位置就有能力保證你和阿努比斯他們的安全，但是我需要先證明你對國家的價值，這個保證才能生效。」歐西里斯慢條斯理地拉開抽屜，拿出一個黑色的硬殼工具包，「你在軍中應該也對V處有所耳聞。有一個計劃，可以給你你所需要的一切，不過訓練過程極為艱辛，只有少數人能撐到最後。但你向來知道怎麼在戰場上生存，對吧？賽特。」

「戰況改變了，如今戰爭靠的不再是槍砲與火藥，而是情報。要取得這些，你必須學會應對任何狀況，包括在目標的床上坦露自身的脆弱，摸索他們的軟肋來得到我們需要的資訊，在此之前要先打開你的通道，」歐西里斯打開拉鍊，各式詭譎、銀質如外科手術的用具靜靜地躺在攤開的深色布料上，「你遲早要學會怎麼利用自己的身體，與其等到別人來碰你……」

「不如我自己先動手。」

賽特扭動著身軀想躲避危險，卻在恍惚間赫然發現歐西里斯早已繞到了自己身後，捂住他的嘴箝制住他的行動。  
賽特顫抖著被歐西里斯箝在懷中，身體的感官因吸入了藥物而混亂，歐西里斯的聲音忽遠忽近，他常年冰冷的手掌碰觸自己的觸感卻被無限放大。

「我雖然容忍你投身朝不保夕的征戰，卻無法忍受你娶了女人落了根。」

歐西里斯蜻蜓點水般划過賽特的胸襟，細心的解開他的外衣、拉開他的皮帶，每當他碰觸懷中發燙的軀體，都會換來賽特無可遏止的顫慄。  
「如果你橫豎都是選擇將你的靈魂交諸戰爭，還不如在我創造給你的沙場上爭霸四方。」

歐西里斯細心的為賽特鋪好溫潤的土壤，用心口的熱血澆灌，那是幾萬顆星系中他獨一無二的玫瑰花，玫瑰給了歐西里斯芬芳，令他的世界充滿光彩。有一日他卻赫然發現他心愛的花朵肆意地向著天際長去，最終偏離了他小巧安穩的花圃，沿著圍牆攀向荒蕪未知的遠方。

歐西里斯並非不願意向世人分享他珍貴的紅花，因為他知道自己心愛的玫瑰就扎根在自己栽植的那畝花園中。只要是他的花朵所想，他願意化為大地，捧著他的玫瑰到極峰上的冰川，探索最壯闊的峽谷，碰觸最燦爛的星河。  
真正令歐西里斯難以忍受的，是他發現他的玫瑰為了他人收起自己的尖刺，看到他的玫瑰為了他者展現自己晨光中最脆弱的模樣，他無法忍受那捧在掌心的玫瑰在他人的親吻下開枝發芽。

他的玫瑰越發拔節，但他的每一處根枝都在切割著土地，歐西里斯感到懼怕，他懼怕著有一日當他醒來，連切割的痛楚都不復存在，他懼怕得近乎瘋魔。

於是支撐著花朵的花園，成為了蓋住玫瑰的玻璃罩。

賽特用力地咬上歐西里斯的手指，犬齒發狠地扎進歐西里斯的皮肉，趁著歐西里斯放鬆之際，賽特憤怒地掙扎著。

「快放開我！你這個瘋子！」

看著滑落的血液，歐西里斯卻輕笑著，像是被幼貓抓傷般滿不在乎，「我親愛的賽特啊。」

「你會得到你想要的，」他享受著賽特脖頸間獨屬於他柔和放鬆的氣息，不徐不緩地沿著腹部向下摸索，探入賽特的外殼之下，「我會獲得我需要的。」

「住手！不行！」

歐西里斯撕開了他的襯衣，令他的胸腹失去遮蔽。他繞過了顫抖的性器，拇指摩娑著賽特脆弱的囊處，一指倏地插入他的體內，使他下意識地驚叫。

「用不著害怕，」歐西里斯低聲安撫，手指在他體內撥弄、試探著，「你很快就會軟下來的。」

賽特忍著異物侵入體內的不適感，眼角餘光瞥見歐西里斯手邊泛著寒光的冰冷器具，在恐懼與困境中他卻獲得了短暫的清醒。

TBC.

附註──  
[1]「盧比揚卡」（Лубя́нка）KGB總部所在地，地下室為監獄，關押政治犯或其他要犯，現今為俄羅斯聯邦安全局接管並改造成博物館。  
[2]「克格勃」（КГБ，KGB）KGB蘇聯情報機構。第一總局的執行處（V處）負責政治性暗殺、綁架或其他破壞性活動。


	2. Chapter 2

3 

歐西里斯暫時抽離賽特，扶著他的身軀將他翻過身，推開他修長的雙腿正準備動手時，賽特倏地回身用膝蓋踹上他的側腰。趁著對方捂著傷彎下腰，他忍著藥性踉蹌地奔向門口，卻在離房門一步之遙被抓住了腳踝，用力之大讓他猛然摔在地上。

歐西里斯隻手抓著他的腳踝將他拖向自己，襯衣在拉扯間翻起卡在他的臂膀上。賽特像是被猛獸銜在口中的幼鳥，撲騰著尚未發育完全的翅膀，卻只是留給獵食者更多鮮美的汁液，直到再也無力掙動。

賽特被拖到歐西里斯的身下，全身被兄長巨大的陰影所壟罩，他赤色的眼瞳中升起恐懼，下唇不住地發顫。  
「放棄吧，」歐西里斯半跪著，一把撕開賽特鬆垮的長褲，將他裸露、白晢的小腿放到自己的膝上揉捏著，情人調戲般的舉動卻讓賽特不寒而慄，「無謂的堅持只會增添痛苦而已。」

「啊啊啊啊！」  
倏地，歐西里斯發力抓著賽特的膝側一扭，瞬間的劇烈衝擊令關節錯了位，難以承受的痛苦在身體內炸開，受到外力卸掉的關節迅速地發紅、腫脹。

「呃…嗚呃……」  
賽特倒在一旁不住的痙攣著，燒熾般的痛苦在藥勁的作用下不斷被放大，他呼吸澀亂、無法遏止的發出哀鳴，如同中槍的幼獸般任人宰割。

「噓──」歐西里斯用手背撫過賽特的臉龐，緩慢而有力的抬起他的下頷，他滿意地看著賽特鴿血紅的眼眸中染上濕意，「別擔心，我的賽特。」

「這一切都是為了你而準備的。」

一反溫和的撫慰，歐西里斯倏地抓住賽特的髮根，粗暴地拽著他的頭髮在地上拖行。  
「呃！…嗬啊……呃啊！」賽特撲楞掙扎著，還能活動的腿發狂地踢踹著地面，反捆在背後的雙手因為劇痛而不停拉扯，紅腫的腕間劃出一道道血色。

歐西里斯把賽特摔向辦公桌，堅硬的鐐銬與冰冷的木桌磕得生疼，腕際的割口染髒他凌亂的衣袖，被扭斷的腿無力地垂下。賽特側著頭，不願看到歐西里斯眼底的瘋狂。  
然而他的躲藏與畏縮，此刻卻像是無端地在歐西里斯的慾火下添薪遞柴，但他知道還不是時候，他的玫瑰還不到開花的時機。歐西里斯伸手越過賽特摸索著什麼，須臾扣緊賽特的下顎掰過他的頭，暴力地送上一吻。

「唔！唔呃…」歐西里斯在賽特驚懼之際將唇齒間的膠囊送入他的口中，在他反應過來之前伸手摀住他的口鼻。賽特像是在深海中溺水般歇斯底里地掙扎，胸口快速的起伏著卻無法吸入一點空氣，歐西里斯的身影逐漸化成閃爍的黑影，直到他就要缺氧昏迷時條件反射的吞下藥物，歐西里斯才鬆開桎梏。

「咳！咳呃！咳咳！」  
帶著薰香的氣息即刻刺激他的肺腑，新鮮的空氣像數把短小的細刃撕扯他的氣管，痛苦淹沒了他的軀體，賽特無法遏止的咳嗽，粗暴的喘息間沾上一絲血腥。  
歐西里斯待賽特呼吸平復後將他攔腰抱起，小心翼翼地放置在木椅上。賽特意圖掙脫，身體卻綿軟無力得像是被抽去脊柱，取而代之的是刺骨的寒意。

歐西里斯分開賽特的雙腿，將它們用皮帶分別固定在木椅的扶手上。賽特失力癱臥在木椅上，他的身體不聽他的使喚，視野交雜著紛亂的雜訊，他斷斷續續地看到歐西里斯鼓搗著什麼，手中的器物閃著駭人的銀光，歐西里斯的身影隔著一層水幕，但他依然能從那模糊的影子上感受到黏稠的惡意。

「什麼？…那是什麼？」賽特虛弱的抬眼，發出蒼白無力的探詢。  
歐西里斯撥開蓋住賽特雙眸的髮絲，將凌亂的鬢髮綹至耳後，「只是一些讓你能適應的東西。」

「啊啊！不要！」  
賽特感受到某種濕滑冰冷的硬物侵入了自己的身體，突入未曾揭曉的境地，隨後像是在他的體內裂開似的，一點一點的鑿蝕內裏的嫩肉。  
歐西里斯撥開他的臀瓣，將塗上油脂的窺器緩緩地推入賽特的後穴，上下推搡著緊緻的穴肉。他緩慢的壓開鴨嘴鉗的手柄，銀質的權笏伴隨著慌亂的粗喘撐開賽特的破口，裸露出埋藏其中的粉嫩內壁。

「嗬呃…呃呃…呃呃……」  
賽特的大腦亂成一團，他的神智因為先前吸入的迷藥渾沌不堪，他的身體因為被迫吞下的鬆弛劑無力反抗，但他卻仍然感覺得到蝕骨焚心的恐懼，仍能感受自身被撕裂的苦楚。  
他一如手術台上半昏半醒的白兔，眼睜睜地看著自己被開腸剖肚，溫熱的血液順著無機質的鑷子與手術刀流淌，微風帶著冰霜刺骨的寒氣吹進他的裂口中，生命在每一個交錯的吐息間逝去。  
歐西里斯拿著一捲兩指寬的軟管，裝上圓錐狀的頭部，尾端銜接著鐵架上的吊瓶，他調適著管長與溶液的比例，爾後在賽特恐懼的目光下探入窺器打開的缺口，強硬地侵入他的後穴，軟管順著他的腸道蜿蜒，向著他的內臟深處遊走。

「啊啊啊拿出來！該死的！你給我拿出來！」  
冰涼的金屬接頭在閉塞的幽徑中盤繞，頂開體內的軟肉，戳弄著腸道的底端，肆無忌憚地搗弄賽特的內裏，翻攪著他的器官。賽特收縮後穴顫抖著想將侵入的異物趕出體內卻適得其反，而在賽特以為歐西里斯就要捅破自己的腸壁時，他換了一個角度，膠管順著腸道彎曲，伸向更深的領域。

「──呃啊啊啊！」  
賽特瞪大雙眼，難以遏止地痙攣，捆縛著雙腿的皮帶在白皙的腿側留下紅痕。他動彈不得，觸感卻被無限放大，他感覺到在自己體內爬行的軟管擠壓著他的臟器，在柔韌的內壁留下細小的劃傷，蠶食細嫩的軟肉。  
深入了一定的長度後，他停下了折磨，待賽特的喘息稍稍減弱，憤恨不解的怒視他時，歐西里斯旋開了吊瓶的調節閥，淡色的液體順著軟管緩緩輸入到賽特的體內，略低於體溫的溶液帶來了前所未有的官能刺激。  
賽特無法理解發生在自己身上的事，只能呆愣著望向歐西里斯，他的身影彷彿倒映在羔羊眼中的屠夫般不詳，無知的鮮血順著砍刀上的缺口淌落。

「…什麼？歐西里斯…你做了什麼……」  
「感覺到了嗎？」歐西里斯伸手慢慢閉合卡著賽特穴口的窺器，在賽特的悶哼下倏地抽出、拆解，令他的腸肉與膠質軟管緊密貼合，歐西里斯將手輕放上賽特顫抖的腹部上，「這裡面是酒精、松子油，摻了一點致幻劑。」

「不行…嗬！拿出去……」  
流入腹腔的溶液壓迫著他的五臟六腑，半躺在木椅上的姿勢擠壓到賽特的腰腹，催情的溶液令他的腹部酸脹不適，賽特大張著口喘氣，從裡到外拒絕著侵入的異質。歐西里斯傾聽著他慌亂的嗬嗬聲，一手固定著探入的軟管，將吊瓶的溶液盡數灌入賽特體內，一手按摩著賽特被填滿脹大的腹腔。  
歐西里斯耐心的服侍著賽特，待軟管內的液體打空，他扶著賽特窄小的臀部，富有節奏地將膠管拉出，他的每個舉動都刺激著賽特脆弱的內壁，衝擊藉著滿溢的溶液擴散到賽特的全身，他全身披著一層虛汗，四肢發冷、僵硬的像是浮水腫脹的死屍。  
軟管借著藥液的潤滑較一開始更順暢的進出，卻沒有因此減少賽特的苦楚，每當軟管滑過腸道的彎處，他就感覺像是被毫無防備地朝柔軟的腹腔踢了一腳，腔內的絞痛甚至蓋過脫臼的關節引發的悶痛。  
混沌的感官使歐西里斯的折磨更顯漫長，好不容易銀質的接頭擦過賽特粉嫩的穴口，離開了他的體內。但賽特還來不及喘一口氣，歐西里斯便將黑色的肛塞抵入賽特的後穴。

「嗬啊啊啊！」  
歐西里斯施加的壓力再次觸動灌入的液體，流液沖刷著內壁，在他的體內翻江倒海。賽特的視野短暫地蒙上陰影，麻痛感從尾端爬上了他的胴體，在隆起的腹部中打轉。  
賽特的呼吸紊亂、冷汗涔涔，他感覺歐西里斯將一桶酸液注入到自己的內裏，從內部將自己侵蝕殆盡。  
歐西里斯寬厚有力的手掌覆蓋著賽特脹痛的下腹，反覆搓揉他被撐大的肚子，緩解液壓帶來的腹脹，同時也促進賽特吸收灌入的液體，讓藥液滲透到他的全身。

「賽特呀，你曾說過孩子是連繫夫妻的樞紐，是愛情結出的美妙果實，」歐西里斯著迷的撫摸賽特如懷胎般鼓起的腹部，俯身真誠的獻上一吻，「那麼你有沒有感覺到，它正在你的體內綻放？」  
歐西里斯為他的神祇抹上香膏、沒藥與沉香，虔誠地送上祭壇，看著祂被旺盛的香火吞沒。  
他解開固定著賽特的皮帶，勻開腿間捆縛壓迫下的瘀血。隨後卡著他的脖子，將他的身軀拖向地面。

「呃啊！」即便有厚實的地毯分散了衝擊，突如其來的撞擊依然像導火索般引爆了賽特全身的痛處。賽特哀叫一聲，顫抖著將身軀蜷縮起來，彷彿這麼做就能逃避所有傷害與折磨。他所知的一切都扭曲變形，外界的刺激如同鈍刀一層層的剮下他的皮肉，疼痛與麻癢短針般刺扎著他的軀幹。  
歐西里斯將木椅拉到賽特面前，在他身前坐下，他扣著賽特的下頷將他的頭卡在自己的腿間，「你要獲得什麼，就必須學會掌控自己的身體、利用所能利用的一切達成目標，賽特。」  
歐西里斯搓揉著賽特發紅的面頰，伸手解開皮帶上的扣環。

「開什麼玩…咳呃！」  
「不用擔心，」他的手指卡住賽特的嘴角，捏住他的顳顎，令他的嘴無法閉合，僅能發出焦急的嗚咽聲，「慢慢來。」  
歐西里斯取了一條黑色的短皮帶，皮帶兩端帶著銀製的鉤環，他一手控制著賽特，一手拿鉤環勾住嘴角、卡住他的下顎，並繞過他的後腦扣住另一側，使他的嘴維持著張開的模樣，無法吞嚥的唾液順著嘴角的鉤環滴落。

「呃嗬…！呃呃……」賽特難受得近乎作嘔，腹中的藥液令他神智不清、全身失力，只能虛弱的靠在歐西里斯的腿側。  
歐西里斯撥開賽特濕漉漉的碎髮，抹去他前額的冷汗。他捧起賽特的雙頰，如同捧著珍貴的瑰石，將勃發的性器對著賽特被口枷固定的口中緩緩地推入。

「嗚！唔唔！」  
賽特瞪大雙眼，唇舌僵硬著任由侵入者闖入他的口咽，發楞著讓粗長的性具填滿他的口腔。須臾之後，他才意識到口中的腥羶意味著什麼。他想要掙脫、想要逃離危險，然而藥劑擾亂他的理性，顫抖的四肢無法支撐自己的軀體，若不是歐西里斯托著他，他早已癱倒在地。  
巨物壓著濕滑柔潤的軟舌，口中分泌過多的涎水令歐西里斯的進出十分順暢，但他並沒有被滿足，柱身只探入了前端。  
賽特對此毫無技巧性可言，他只是僵硬的張著嘴，小幅度的晃動著頭顱、設法掙脫口枷。  
他並非不知道可以用嘴，但他從不知道怎麼用嘴去取悅男人。他使勁地想要合上嘴，牙齒與鉤環擦出喀嗒聲響，若非口枷卡著他的下顎他甚至會直接撕裂對方的軟肉。  
賽特扭動著身軀試圖脫離，卻被歐西里斯卡著脖子，倏地將他的頭按得更深。

「你要用你的舌頭。」歐西里斯壓著他，停下動作，耐心的指示賽特，教導他如何支配性，「如果你不知道怎麼用你的舌頭，就利用你的喉嚨。」  
歐西里斯摑著對方的後腦，抵著他的會厭，面不改色的聽著賽特掙扎的嗚嚶與嗆咳聲。  
他將賽特引入罪惡，玫瑰在惡德的途徑上開花。

「讓你的唇舌順從戳刺的動作，令快感騷動它們，」歐西里斯抓著賽特的下顎，在他的口中進出，「誘導對方進入情動的狀態，他就會給予你想要的一切。」  
賽特冒著冷汗，心音如戰鼓般狂暴的敲擊，下腹酸脹麻癢，像是體內有一枚炸藥，隨時都可能把他炸得屍骨無存。  
即便歐西里斯一步步地耐心引導著，他依舊磕磕碰碰、不得要領，口中的巨物噎得他近乎窒息，喉嚨條件反射的收縮排斥著異物的侵入，卻引發了歐西里斯的快感。  
賽特在陣陣眩暈中感受到越發脹大的陽物撕扯著脆弱的咽喉，他難受極了，但令他恐懼的卻不是身體上的痛楚，而是某種在痛楚之後蠢蠢欲動的情感。

「張開你的嘴，」歐西里斯命令道，手指輕敲扣著賽特的口枷，「當你在面對目標時，你不會再有這個小東西幫你。」  
歐西里斯抓住他的耳廓，把握著賽特的頭顱，將性具又推進去了幾分。他痛苦地閉起雙眼，臉頰滴血般通紅，歐西里斯巧妙地引導著他吞吐的動作，好似他真的體貼地吞入、舔弄那折磨著他的物什。  
賽特的反感與隱忍成為了芒刺，刺激著歐西里斯的欲望。他扣著賽特的後腦，在他語不成調的反抗中重複著活塞運動，「讓慾望的證據留存在你的體內，那象徵著你成功地捕捉到對方所想要的。」  
「學會欺騙自己的方法，那會使你更加了解人的欲望。」

「呃！咳呃！咳呃！！唔嘔！！」歐西里斯在一次深喉猛地放開賽特，令他的軀體向後倒去，灼燙的液體在他體內滾動，他痛苦地側身躺倒，試圖壓制住反胃感，口中的腥味與下腹的脹痛卻強烈地誘發他的噁心，口枷令他的阻撓蒼薄無力，賽特難受的吐出胃裡的所有東西，直到連酸水都吐光仍無法停止地乾嘔。  
他不待賽特緩和，便伸手捕獲獵物折傷的雙腿，賽特撲棱掙扎，彷彿見到猛獸般倉皇退避。腹部的脹痛卻讓他像臨盆的孕婦般行動艱難，支離破碎的嗚咽自他口中流出，歐西里斯的雙手像巨大的羽翼般環繞著他，「人從不知道怎麼做才能真正的得到幸福，所以人們假設幸福來自於感官的滿足，滿足於食物留下的飽足感，滿足於新事物帶來的新鮮感，滿足於做愛時的親密感。但幸福不在於得到你想要的，而在於欲望本身。」  
「你要做的，就是讓你自己參與到對方欲求的過程，明白他的欲望，你就掌握了對方。」  
「就像這樣。」

歐西里斯側著身子，一手壓著賽特脹痛難耐的腹部，一手倏地扯開肛塞。賽特痛苦的驚叫迴盪在他耳邊，擠壓著內臟的濁液爭先恐後的流出，脹大的腹部迅速地癟下去，失禁般的羞恥感折磨著他的神經。  
寬厚微涼的手掌使勁地揉捏他的腹部，骨節分明的手指撐開瑟瑟發抖的內裏，靈巧的引出深處多餘的液體，汩汩流液在暗色的地毯上匯作一灘染血的河塘。  
歐西里斯小心翼翼的避開嘴角撕裂的傷口，取下束縛他的口枷，他被折磨得虛弱無力，像是一個連跌倒都無法倚靠自己的力量重新站起來的重症病患。賽特迷茫地看著忽近忽遠、閃爍晃動著的吊燈，意識到此刻的他無路可逃、亦無處可躲，只能瑟縮著厭惡自身的無力。

他從來不曾絕望，就算在惡劣的戰場中手無寸鐵，就算在刑場上面對死亡，他的高傲不曾磨損，他的思想不曾渾沌，但如今他的矜持與驕傲在歐西里斯的面前潰不成軍。  
歐西里斯的手穿過賽特的膝窩，一手支撐著他的背部將他離地抱起，他低頭看著賽特發紅的面頰，淚光在鴿血紅的眸中閃爍，朝思暮想的玫瑰回到了他的掌心，他忍不住在發燙的臉側上落下一吻。他將賽特溫柔地放上辦公桌，冰涼的桌面令他下意識地發顫。

「看著我。」  
歐西里斯看著賽特迷茫地下意識聽從指令，直到對上他漆黑癲狂的雙眼時才驚覺，憤怒地移開視線。歐西里斯沉默地笑著，他知道緊鎖的房門已經被敲開一絲隙縫，而他也只需要這麼一條裂縫就能從裡到外地侵蝕賽特。

歐西里斯點了點賽特佈著細汗的胸膛，「壓制住束縛你的鐐銬，征服沒有根據的偏見，那會使你的頭腦變得更加明智，感官變得更加自由。遭束縛的人將這種行為視為罪惡而拒絕去看清行為的本質，自由的人卻有更寬闊的視野。」  
他親吻賽特嘴角沾染的一絲鮮血，感受著唇齒間的血氣，兩根手指搓弄著在藥勁下挺立的乳粒，指側的槍繭緩慢地摩擦著越發敏感的蕊芯，賽特發出一聲細微的驚吟，隨後便死咬下唇。  
歐西里斯在賽特通紅的耳邊廝磨，沉著的嗓音在他的耳骨間蕩漾，帶著一種詭譎的節奏，令他排斥著、卻不得不銘記對方的每個話語，「去看，去聽，去感受。」  
賽特感覺一切是那麼的不真實，他以為自己早已成為寂寂無名的槍下亡魂，死亡用他對兄長的悔恨與對妻兒的懊悔鞣成套索，將他最深沉的恐懼與最敬愛的親人連繫在一起，成為此般荒謬的意象。  
他的意識飄渺，身體卻清醒著感受每一分折磨。

4 

「性可以最大程度的模糊距離，」歐西里斯抬起賽特癱軟無力的身軀，環過他的肩胛將他翻過身，令他半俯臥在檀木的辦公桌上，寬厚、長著槍繭的手掌緩慢地沿著賽特脊背的曲線蜿蜒，「不論是生理上的、情感上的，你可以通過魚水之歡輕易地踏入對方的私人空間。使用得當，你甚至可以輕而易舉地獲取他人的信任。」  
一絲血液順著鐐銬切割的劃傷流出，沿著鎖鏈蜿蜒而上，滴落在蒼白顫抖的肌膚上。  
歐西里斯隻手揉弄窄小的臀瓣，手掌在賽特的恥骨處揉捏，輕撓著穴口周圍敏感的肌肉，修長的手指在不停抽搐的後穴徘徊，輕撫著顫抖的肌理，在入口處繞了一圈，隨後在賽特的嘶叫中探入，感受內裏軟綿稚嫩的肉感。

「我們並沒有什麼不同，同樣都只是骨骸、肉塊、血液的集合體，是性的魅力使你變得特別，賽特。你的特別在某些時刻可以成為一張通行證，讓所有的秘密在你面前暢行無阻。」  
賽特痛苦地皺起眉頭，想著晃動的吊燈、想著老是點不著的舊式打火機、想著壕溝裡沐浴著煙硝的瞳孔……但他越是試圖去忽略侵入體內的異物，他越是感覺到自己的精神在一點一點地碎裂，彷彿連意識都要脫離自己的掌控，無論他做什麼都無法阻止它步入毀滅。  
他感覺到歐西里斯並非只是在折磨他，更像是在他的體內找著什麼，他對歐西里斯的目的一無所知，卻也隱約覺察不是什麼能讓他放鬆的行徑。  
兩指輪番攪動著溫潤的內裏，摸索著裏頭的道路，歐西里斯輕笑一聲，指腹滑過他的目的地，滿意地聽到賽特無法壓抑的叫聲。

「呃啊！」  
他像觸電一般渾身震顫，陌生的刺激擊中了他，賽特斷斷續續地低吟，虛弱地感受著歐西里斯的指尖惡意地在未知的境地打轉。  
「這裡是你的前列腺，」歐西里斯施力按壓埋藏在軟肉裡的凸起，手指搓揉、挑弄著敏感的腺體，「你可以通過這裡帶給自己快感。」

「嗬呃！滾…出去……」  
賽特開始發現有某種難以形容的感覺逐漸吞噬他，甚至覆寫了疼痛給他帶來的清醒，試圖將他從苦難中剝離，扯向更深層的地獄。  
「把它當作你的陰核、標靶的紅心，學會讓自己興奮起來。」他的指甲搔刮著賽特的內壁，有意無意的用指節擦過前列腺，令敏感的內核充血、脹大。歐西里斯饒富技巧的用手指壓扁、撐開腺體附近的軟肉，刺激著賽特搖搖欲墜的神經。  
他使勁地抗拒著，儘管身體動彈不得、意識斷斷續續，在歐西里斯情充滿情慾的支配下無力反抗。但他依舊堅守著最後一絲防線，彷彿自我欺騙似地，只要不走到最後一步，希望就仍然會升起。

歐西里斯看著賽特在他的戲弄下顫抖，他的手撐在賽特的耳旁，在他體內挑逗的動作戛然而止。  
他閉上雙眼，輕觸賽特的頸側，聆聽著他激烈的脈搏，感受著他如烈火一般的氣息，間或夾雜著槍油與藥劑的氣味。他的舌中貼著他的脊背一路向上，所經之處皆留下赤紅的蹤跡。  
「在這個時代，戰爭改變了。資訊將意味著一切，擁有了它就能取得先發制人的地位、在戰爭中佔有壓倒性的優勢，因為這些資訊構築了保護我們自身的屏障，賽特。而所有人都會不惜一切代價只為了知道更多。」  
他倏地抽出埋在他體內的手指，被藥液與腸液打溼的手掌轉而握住他逐漸充血的柱身，兩指搓揉著頂端，指尖摳弄著他的馬眼。歐西里斯的另一手鬆開他的脖頸，摸索著他在刺激下挺立的乳粒，巧妙地按壓、揉弄著，側耳傾聽賽特壓抑的低喘。  
歐西里斯的下頷靠著賽特的肩頸，胸膛伏在他發燙的背上，鼓脹的下身貼著他誘人的臀部，如同愛人之間的擁抱。他們彼此的心臟貼在最相近的地方，卻橫著巨大的裂口而無法互相理解。

「放…開我……」  
歐西里斯溫柔的愛撫、細心的擴張，在賽特的眼中如同鏽蝕的軍刀，緩慢而帶有折磨意味地切割著他的血肉。他引導著賽特的性器，玩弄著他的雙乳，他取悅了他的身體卻刺傷了他的精神。  
「性存在於每個人的臆想中，構築了不同筆觸的線條，每個人性幻想的理想型各有不同，可能是金髮或黑髮、高䠷或矮小、豐滿或骨感，男性或女性……但性卻有著共同的模式，」歐西里斯稍稍消停，他壓著賽特的小腹、扶著他的腰將他翻過身，讓他背靠著木桌的邊緣跌坐在地。歐西里斯蹲下身，半跪在賽特跟前，手指在賽特身上游走，蜻蜓點水地划過他的每一吋肌膚，「兩腿間的摩擦，能將熱流引向下腹，挑弄乳頭，可以引起性快感……」  
歐西里斯扣住賽特的下顎，舔舐他的耳骨，在他的耳邊低語，「壓抑的呻吟，會誘發人們的慾望。」

「但性愛不過是一種手段，賽特。你可以通過它迅速、有效地獲取你想要的資訊，然而它不能被視為目的……至少對我們而言，因為這會使我們迷失其中，最終自取滅亡。」  
歐西里斯啃舐他發紅的乳粒，吮吸賽特粉嫩的赤乳，用舌尖挑逗敏感的軀體。賽特緊閉雙眼，滿臉脹得通紅，陰莖在歐西里斯的挑逗下羞恥地硬挺，痛楚與快慾在他體內橫衝直撞，令賽特難受的蜷縮起身子。  
倏地，賽特感覺到某種又熱又硬的物體磨蹭著他的縫道，頂端抵著他經過潤滑而顯得足夠濕潤的穴口，彷彿下一刻就要切開他的肢體、撕裂他的身軀。

「滾開！我說了滾開！」賽特嚇得臉色發青，憤怒地嘶吼，被壓在身後的雙手吃力地掙動著，指關節緊握的泛白，腕間乾涸的勒口再度湧出血液，折磨著他的怒意不斷的在胃裡翻騰，逐漸凝結成黏稠的殺機。  
「看清事實有的時候需要付出灼燒般的代價，但在痛苦之後必有歡愉。」歐西里斯扶著賽特的胯部，手指扣住賽特的側腹、摩娑著曼妙的人魚骨，迫不及待地想一嚐鮮嫩欲滴的禁果。  
染上情慾的鴿血紅是歐西里斯暴欲的鑰匙，它急切地希望逃逸而出，暴力地湧入它的歸處，渴求在它的樂園中解放。

「呃啊啊啊！」  
歐西里斯壓著賽特，將對方禁錮在他自身與木桌形成的夾縫間，緩慢而有力的捅入柔軟的內裏，柱頭埋沒於被迫撐大的後穴中。  
劇烈的疼痛與痠脹感令賽特無助地嘶叫，他慌亂地想遠離一切，然而他的身後沒有了退路，歐西里斯的陰莖鑿進自己體內的畫面驚悚地燒灼著他的感官。他痛苦地想遮蓋自己的雙眼，移開自己的視線，歐西里斯的虎口卻卡著他的下頷，逼迫他注視著自己被一步步吞噬的景象。

「不要！嗬呃！」  
賽特使勁地想閉上眼，卻發現在黑暗當中他變得更加脆弱，更敏感地感受到歐西里斯粗大可觀的性器磨蹭著他的腸壁、剖開他的內部。而他一睜眼，覆在他身上的殘暴便赫然在目。  
賽特被折磨的痛苦哀鳴，歐西里斯的柱身不過抵入了一半，他卻恍惚間覺得渡過了幾世紀般漫長。  
「賽特呀，你的裡面是如此敏感……」歐西里斯陶醉的細吻賽特天鵝般優美的曲線，張口意圖啃食他脆弱的氣管，輕咬幾下後忍住了撕裂咽喉的原始欲望。他沐浴在快慰中，愉悅溢滿感官，貪欲在極樂的境地裡饜足。  
歐西里斯以退為進，耐心的等待賽特的內裏適應之後，再向更深的境地探求。

賽特在歐西里斯的折騰下精神恍惚，喉嚨發出短促的嗬嗬聲，融進他血水裡的藥劑發揮了它的作用，將他的神智在現實與虛幻間拉扯，過去的記憶與此刻荒謬的影像斷斷續續地在他的眼前閃回。

_他看到瘦小的自己在被趕出軍營後落寞的縮在天花板的角落裡，不停晃動的吊燈伸出了晶體構成的手，撫摸著孩童的肩膀說道，『他們看輕你只是因為你還沒有力量，但在我看來你的精神比所有人都要強悍，賽特。』  
片刻的閃爍間，眼前的孩童已成長成人，穿著髒亂的軍服拿著卡殼過熱的長槍，煙硝在遠處升起，吊燈裡的燈管在戰火中接連爆裂，碎裂的彈片朝著出現在他面前皮膚黝黑的黑髮少年飛去。他二話不說地撲向少年，雙手緊緊護住對方，壓低自己的頭與軀幹避開爆炸揚起的鐵屑。眨眼間，銳利的燈管碎片刺中他的背部，劃開巨大的裂口，他卻像紙片一般輕易地被玻璃碎片切開，坦露出護在身下的少年。賽特從他被割開的破口中看到那黑髮的少年穿過他的傷口，站直了身子，抬起頭與他對視著，而那中東裔的少年竟長得與阿努比斯如出一輒。  
少年瞪視著賽特，鴉色的眼瞳沒有任何一絲眼白，額角碎裂的傷口將他的頭髮染成刺眼的紅色，低沉的聲線發出可怖的質問，『你感受到……它在你體內綻放了嗎？』_

碩大無朋的柱身長驅而入，浸沒在快慰的汪洋中。歐西里斯發出一聲滿足的嘆息，享受著緊實的嫩肉帶來的感官刺激。賽特開始變得越發柔軟，將自己的脆弱與不堪暴露在歐西里斯粗暴噬虐的性事中。  
他抓著賽特的腿根，將他的身體扭曲得近乎對折，讓他更加清楚地看到自己是如何被侵犯的。

_他驚惶地看著粗大的陽具沒入自己體內，腹部在眼前掙動、鼓譟，一下又一下地突起，彷彿有什麼活物要從他的體內破膛而出，卻因為找不著出路而惱怒地刮撓著他的內裏。他目睹著未知的怪物撐大他的肚子，敲擊著他的內壁。  
忽然間，細小的綠芽從他的臍眼冒出，快速地抽長，像是信號般，越來越多的藤蔓撥開他的肉體，長出尖銳的利刺，自他的腹部叢生。_

歐西里斯抱著賽特綿軟無力的身體，硬挺的性具粗暴地搗入，在誘人的溫床中滿足折磨了他一生的殘酷念頭。  
「放鬆一點，不然你會受傷的。」他變換著角度抽離而後頂弄，撐開前列腺周圍的肌肉，聽著賽特在刺激下無法控制的呻吟。  
賽特瞪大雙眼，緊盯著自己平坦的腹部，恐懼溢滿了他的眼瞳，呼吸緊湊而混亂，好似看到什麼惡獸在上面生長。

「嗬…呃呃……嗚！」  
「調整你的呼吸。」歐西里斯伸手摀住賽特的口鼻，感受著他的體內因著窒息感而收縮顫動，配合著抽插的節奏放鬆手上的壓制，聽聞耳邊澀亂的喘息與輕咳逐漸穩下，魅惑的低吟取而代之。  
他撫摸著賽特顫抖的背脊，感受著他俐落柔美的肌理線條，覆在腰窩處的手掌卻染上一股不明的濕意。歐西里斯沉默了一會，暫時抽出硬挺的性具，扶著賽特腿間的傷處將他翻過身，才發現他的腕間被鐐銬磨得皮開肉綻，鮮紅的淚液打濕了蒼白的肌膚。

「咳啊！唔呃…唔呃呃……」  
疼痛迅速吞沒了他，發炎的傷處燒炙著他的神經，敏感的身軀在藥性下格外清楚的感受外界的所有刺激與內裏湧動的暗流。  
「沒有必要感到恐懼，賽特。」歐西里斯染血的掌心覆蓋住賽特的雙眸，「學著去感受痛苦當中的真實，熟悉這份衝動，然後掌握它，否則你將成為它的犧牲品。」

_從他軀殼裡鑽出的荊棘如蛇信般，攀附在他的肢幹上，石榴色的汁液從枝條中溢出，凝結成赤色的花苞。他被眼前駭人的畫面震撼，分不清現實與虛幻的界線。  
花蕾綻開了一絲裂縫，邪魅的對他咧嘴一笑，血紅的花朵在他的面前迅速地盛開、凋零、枯萎，乾癟的花瓣落在漆黑的地上化為灰燼，伴隨著詛咒般的話語在他腦海裡飄散，「你必將感受懷胎的苦楚，出於你的兒女將撕裂你的身軀猶如吞食祭壇上的羔羊。那賜你力量的人被愛慕剮去雙目，而你必受到那人的管轄。」_

歐西里斯珍重地捧著緋紅的寶石，令他在打磨下散發魅惑的光彩。他在溫軟的境地享受奢逸的愉悅，一下一下地誘發身下的人發出難耐的呻吟。  
「我塑造了今日的你，」歐西里斯緊貼著賽特的頸項，壯實的胸膛抵著他披著鮮血與虛汗的背部，「也將擁有你的未來。」

他隻手環抱賽特的腰，另一手抓著他的大腿，將他從地上拎起，兩人的上半身親密地貼合著，昂奮的物什仍埋在溫潤的軟穴中。

_他感到下腹一陣過分的疼痛，在眩暈之際他看到自己在暴風與狂浪中掙扎著，巨浪湧起、將他向暗潮洶湧的海底捲去。  
他在水中載浮載沉，耳聞海浪的私語，指引他抵達痛苦的汪洋底下安眠的樂園，他試著向海面上游去，卻只是一下又一下地被浪頭拋起、落下、拋起、落下……_

歐西里斯凌空抱起賽特，提著他顫抖的身軀走到辦公桌的裏側，埋藏在他體內的陰莖仍不斷地搗弄他的後穴。  
賽特斷斷續續的低鳴引發他的施虐心，他惡意地在坐上座椅時加重了手上的力道，將濕軟的後庭更密實地壓向硬挺的陽具，令他更深地吞沒粗大的柱身。

「咳啊！」  
賽特激烈地掙扎，電流般的刺激沿著脊柱衝擊全身、搗毀他的內臟。他向前傾倒在冰冷的桌面上，胸膛在桌面上磨蹭得發紅，無力的軀體隨著身後的狂態而起伏。

_他尖叫著，燒得通紅的火鉗在他的下體烙上惡魔的記號，他使勁地在火刑台上掙扎，乾柴的木刺無情地扎入他的四肢，沒有頭顱的死者僵硬地用乾癟的雙手鼓掌，圍繞著火刑台發出陰森的歡呼聲。  
他被懸吊在火爐上，鮮血在火焰間游走，炙熱的礫石燒灼著他的肢體。他看到烈焰化成焦黑的枯枝與鐵刺，刺穿他的大腿，將他腿間意圖遮掩的部位赤裸裸地袒露在刑台上。他的腳踝被絞繩高高吊起，荊棘像鉤子般刺穿了穴口兩側的肌肉、像是要從中撕開他的身軀般向外扯開。_

歐西里斯把賽特壓在檀木桌上，親吻掩去了他恐懼的悲鳴，下體強烈的撞擊蓋過抽插澗出的水聲。他抓著賽特瘦削有力的腰肢，慾望在他敞開的身體中徜徉。

「嗚啊......！」賽特被狂亂的刺激捅穿，脖頸情動地向後仰去，渾身顫抖得厲害。  
歐西里斯舔弄、撕咬著朝思暮想的神食，輕巧的撫動誘使情動的身軀為之一顫，溫情的觸摸引發黃鶯般悅耳的鳴叫。  
在惡德的途徑上，卻有優美的紅花在其中綻放。

賽特咬緊下唇忍耐，血珠凝結在他發白的豐唇上。歐西里斯的眼神中流露愛戀，他緩慢的舔過賽特發顫的唇間，飢渴地注視著賽特緊閉的雙眸，掠奪他嘴裡的空氣，擾亂了本就急促的吐息。

他曾經處處呵護著他幼小的胞弟，心疼他每個跌倒的擦傷，憐愛胞弟的溫柔，他的賽特佔有了自己的所有心思與念想。但他發現賽特有著一個寬闊的心，而他並非是那寬闊的心房中唯一的存在，他可以輕易地進入賽特的心靈，卻無法永遠待在其中。  
這個念頭令他痛苦不堪，讓他不受控制地萌發暴力的想法，他曾經試著遠離，卻發現暴欲的耳語不曾停止。

他想佔有他的賽特。  
他想標記他的愛物。  
他想傷害他的玫瑰。

歐西里斯壓著他的身軀將他翻過身，賽特的背脊染上情慾的水痕，還有幾道恐怖的創傷，他知道那是賽特過去險些喪命時上帝拒絕他的印記。歐西里斯輕柔的觸碰賽特的傷疤，深色的脊溝宛若瓷器上的裂痕，他的殘破卻燃燒歐西里斯的慾望，他親吻戰火與槍砲的烙印，感受賽特壓抑的喘息，品嚐最甘美的快樂。

既然戰爭都可以在他的賽特身上留下印記，那他何嘗不能烙下自己的？

罪惡的情慾驅使著他，歐西里斯暫且抽離，寬厚的手掌覆蓋住背上不規則的疤痕，另一手取了一旁的拆信刀，蟬翼般的細刃貼著賽特的腿側一路向上，情動的身驅在冰涼的金屬器具下瑟瑟發顫。  
「記住這個日子，」他將賽特的雙腿撐開，一筆一劃地在柔韌的大腿內側銘下深刻的印記，「因為在這一天你獲得了新生。」

鋒利的薄刃切開他敏感柔嫩的腿根，留下一道道血淋淋的劃痕。  
他慢悠地落筆，動作精細地在顫抖的布料上刻畫柔美的痕跡。歐西里斯瘋狂地凝視著溢出鮮血的羅馬數字，那是賽特墮落的記號。

「呃！嗬！呃啊啊！」  
賽特痛苦地尖叫，他的身軀深刻的感受到傷害，他的雙眼卻被水氣遮掩。他背對著殘暴的凌虐，無法看見身後落下的刀刃，他的意識站在扭曲的火刑台上忍受著烈焰撕扯著他的肢體。  
歐西里斯張開雙臂，莊重地環繞住顫抖的尤物，變本加厲的凌辱令罪惡的快意瀰漫。他鄭重地親吻賽特腿根處受虐的記號，香郁的鮮血在口中留下狂欲的蹤跡。  
歐西里斯再次挺入溫潤的後庭，細膩地描摹、仔細的觸碰賽特內裏的每一處，滿意的看到他的陰莖違背他自身意願的溢出白珠般的液體。

「住手！不要！嗬啊啊！」  
他緊抓著賽特美妙的腰肢，青紫的指痕撕開柔軟白晢的腰腹，陰莖殘暴的捅穿緊實的軟穴，荒謬與危險的靈魂在純粹的交合中享受惡德帶來的快樂。  
歐西里斯攫住了他的性具，配合著抽插的節奏鼓勵著他坦露慾望。挑逗激起了賽特的慾火，他在鼓動間感到一陣挫折噁心，卻止不住快慰的湧流。  
賽特的肺腑被巨大的怒火吞噬，歐西里斯的每一個舉動對他而言都是折磨，他卻如兄長所言在暴力中感受到快感。

「唔咳！唔呃…呃嗬……」  
覆在他身上的人使力一頂，他被粗暴的動作推至長桌的邊緣，硬挺的陽具碰到了內臟的底部，將他劈成兩半、扯成碎片，鮮血如熔岩般自裂口墜落。  
「賽特呀，」歐西里斯的手掌伸到了他的眼前，晶亮的白液沿著他骨節分明的指尖滴落，「我很高興你也感到如此興奮。」

「哈啊……嗬…啊啊…」  
他的酮體被熱慾肢解，意識在灰燼中解體，眼簾灌鉛般沉重，歐西里斯仍然在他體內折騰著他，他的感官卻逐漸衰竭，彷彿連心臟都疲於跳動。  
賽特感覺一切都開始變得遲鈍，侵入的惡物放慢了動作，痛感抽離了自己的身體沉入水面之下，心律的聲響緩慢而深沉。

「咳呃！」  
直到一摑子將他從昏迷中驚醒，遭受衝擊的耳廓發出雜亂的噪音，昂揚的性物在甜美的暴力中越發硬挺。  
歐西里斯拉過捆縛賽特的手銬，一如拉住韁繩般在他的身上馳騁。他的關節像鏽蝕的門閂發出磨耗的吱呀聲，下體強烈的震撼將他重新捲入不停擴大的狂態中。

「哈啊…哈啊……呃！不……」  
「這是你最喜歡的位置，」歐西里斯抓著賽特的大腿，將他的身軀擺弄出屈辱的姿勢，執拗的廝磨著賽特的前列腺。他調適著角度，每一次的進出都撐開腺體旁的肌肉，抵向賽特體內的敏感點，「每當我擦過這裡，你的裡面就緊緊的纏上來呢，賽特。」

歐西里斯發出一聲歎息，粗大的巨物被軟嫩的境地征服。他向懷中顫抖的靈魂表露愛意，卻矛盾地向對方施加暴行，他想溫柔的親吻賽特的指尖，卻野蠻地撕咬、啃噬直到對方渾身是傷也不見停手。  
他用心口的血肉養了一窩壞蛆，而現在牠們正啃噬、撕咬著他的玫瑰。

歐西里斯親吻、吮吸、吞吃著夢寐以求的珍饈，充滿柔情地探入賽特的腔內，舔舐著齒齦，勾起他畏懼的軟舌共舞。他心醉神迷地在賽特身上留下罪惡的記號，貪饞的掠奪他口中的氧氣。  
他們唇貼著唇，臂膀環繞著顫抖的軀體，性具暴欲地在賽特體內抽插。

_烈焰沿著刑架蔓延，靈動地在乾癟的枝幹上攀爬。赤燄像一雙柔和的手，撥開雜亂地長在他身上的荊棘，向著他被剖開的下體源源不絕地注入他的體內，充斥於他脹大的肚腹中，他看到那咒詛了他的赭花在焰火中盛放，腐敗的香氣縈繞不去。  
鋒利的手術刀在一片漆黑當中格外亮眼，蟬翼狀的薄刃輕鬆地從他的裂痕根處一路向上，切開了他的下腹，肢解他的內臟，烈火從腹部的切口中取出了一個潔白的嬰孩，卻因為火焰的溫度染上墨黑，他貪婪地注視著從自己體內剝離的生命在烈焰中枯萎，心中竟感到一絲快意。_

歐西里斯貪婪的窺望著賽特被快感與痛苦折磨著的臉龐，怒張的性具在溫潤的軟穴中釋放，熱情的愛液強烈地燒遍賽特全身。  
賽特粗喘著氣，混亂的意識漸漸平復，最後一絲理智拴著他，不至於讓他在湍急的性愛中迷失。  
混合著鮮血與情慾的戲劇在陰暗荒廢的影廳上演，而他就是台上的牽線木偶，一騰一跳的舞出阿波羅與戴奧尼索斯的角逐與交纏。

他的膝蓋脹紅，卡得像浮屍的、臃腫僵硬的手腕刺上紋身般黯淡的血痂。歐西里斯埋首在他點綴著紅痕與咬印的胸膛，手臂環繞著他的身軀，浸淫在乳香的芬芳中，將他的血肉拆吃入腹。

賽特低下頭，黯淡的瞳眸凝視著壓在他身上的施暴者，他第一次清楚地看到了潛藏在那人底下，深不見底亦無法填滿的空虛。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

5 

「清醒一點。」歐西里斯貼著賽特的耳際低語，「你還沒看到我送給你的驚喜。」

歐西里斯放鬆了桎梏，粗糙的手掌撫摸著他在賽特的大腿內側留下的印記，引起他下意識地驚喘，射入他體內的白液填滿腸壁與柱身間的縫隙，沿著歐西里斯的性具緩緩滴下，打濕了兩人交合之處。  
他親暱地吻了吻賽特耳側的髮絲，扣著他的腰將自己抽離溫柔鄉。

他稍稍恢復了些許神智，厭惡卻無力地任由歐西里斯扛起自己的軀體，將他放置在桌前的木椅上。

歐西里斯稍稍弄整衣領，緩步走向房門，在開門之際側身對著賽特比出噤聲的手勢，隨後消失在他的視野中。

「歐西里斯先生？請告訴我發生了什麼事了？為什麼父親他……」  
須臾，辦公室的房門被打開，無知困惑的青年走進了這個充滿罪惡的巢穴。

賽特在看清來者時雙目圓睜，難以置信的隔著對方望向站在他身後的歐西里斯。  
阿努比斯在進門登時全身僵直，絕望擒住了他，使他下意識地打了冷顫。

「……父親？」  
賽特還來不及說些什麼，他被難以承受的事實震懾尚未回過神來，便看到歐西里斯附耳向阿努比斯說了些什麼，轉眼間一管透明的針劑落在他的頸側。

「咳咳！咳咳！」  
管內的藥劑瞬間打空，阿努比斯倏地倒在地上，痛苦的乾咳著。

「歐西里斯！你做了什麼？！」  
賽特撲楞著摔落在地，木椅與地板碰撞間發出了一聲悶響。但他顧不得身體的折磨與不適使勁地掙扎，注視著阿努比斯的眼神滿是痛苦與憐惜。

「毒藥，混了一點現在在你身體裡的東西。」歐西里斯的話讓賽特一瞬之間墜入冰窟，「這是你的第一個目標，賽特。」  
空前的憤怒與驚慌充斥了他，賽特帶著殺意的眼神刺向他的胞兄，縛在背後的銬鏈發出殘酷的鏗鏘聲，沉重的嘶吼自他的肺腑噴湧而出。

「你衝著我來就好了啊！」  
「你這個殺千刀的混蛋！」  
「我要殺了你！」

賽特劇烈的掙扎在青年微弱的喘息中減弱，滑落的淚光映照著他拱起的身驅，他的心被痛苦撕裂，散落在歐西里斯的腳邊，碎片失力地淌著淚血。

「…父…親……」阿努比斯掙扎著要爬起來，臂膀用力地支著地面撐起他的上身。  
賽特無力地看著歐西里斯威脅性地接近他的孩子，他的雙眼被水光模糊，聲線為顫意扭曲，「快住手！別靠近他！」

「不要！！阿努比斯！」  
絕望擰成惡毒的蕁麻鞭，在他的心靈上留下千鞭萬笞，直到他鮮血淋漓，再也無法抗拒地跪倒在暴虐中。

「歐西里斯……我求你……」賽特蜷縮著身子低顫著，沾著血跡的手銬鏗鏘作響，他的頭貼到地上，赤色的髮絲黯淡無光，赤紅與濁白的液體自遍布傷痕的腿間滴落，「我什麼都答應你……」

歐西里斯被巨大的滿足感壟罩，沉湎於支配的快欲中。  
他漂亮的獵豹跪在自己面前，交出了所有。

「賽特呀，」歐西里斯轉向賽特，蹲在他的面前伸手勻開他臉頰上的淚水，「不要忘了今日你所承諾的。」

比起婀娜多姿的雛女投以殷勤，戰士的折服所帶來的暴欲更顯澎湃。  
他的賽特是戰場上最迅猛的獵豹、斷壁懸崖邊最動人的紅花，漂亮的玫瑰成千上萬多如繁星，唯有他的那枚生長在斷崖峭壁上，豔如鮮血烈如火。賽特的魅力與他的強大相伴相生，而這份力量終將回歸到他的手中唯他所有。

歐西里斯放開了賽特，繞到阿努比斯身後，他伸手探向青年跟前，拉開他緊繃的褲頭，眼神卻始終停留在賽特的無力與屈服上，「看清楚他真正想要的是什麼，然後支配他的欲望。」

「我教過你怎麼做了。」  
賽特抿著嘴，顫抖著匍匐爬向阿努比斯，在阿努比斯震驚的目光下把他半勃的性器放入口中，試圖吮出那白稠的淫液。

「小心你的牙齒，你也不想看到阿努比斯受傷，對嗎？賽特。」  
歐西里斯的告誡令賽特的動作一僵，他機械地含著阿努比斯發脹的物什，舉止笨拙，濕潤的腔肉卻仍取悅了對方。

「父親？！住手！你在做什麼？！」阿努比斯震驚地試圖推開賽特，同時又羞恥於自己不受控的生理反應。  
肉癢的快感搔撓著他，阿努比斯頭腦發熱，眼前的罪行點燃了他的所有感官，魅惑的惡念令他感到不合時宜的興奮。溫潤的口腔賦予了他背逆道德的欲望，卻無能為力地在荒謬的暴欲當中感受到快慰。

「你會學著去發現、去看到，人們在赤裸時顯露出的那不同尋常的面目，那才是他們最真實的臉孔。」

阿努比斯無法控制地注視著賽特，他的雙頰紅得滴血，掛著淚珠的睫羽顫抖著，腫脹的紅唇愛撫著自己發硬的陰莖。  
他的大腦一片空白，酥麻的快意自下身蛀蝕他的脊柱。  
冷汗滑過賽特的額頭，脹起的性具粗暴地擠弄他脆弱的咽喉，使他在生疏的吞吐間支支吾吾地嗆咳。  
他感覺到一雙顫抖的雙手扶著他的頰側，令他下意識地抬眼對上阿努比斯發熱的面容……以及那雙他在歐西里斯身上看到的，為情慾蒙蔽的眼眸。

「記得吞下去。」  
歐西里斯冰冷的聲線喚回了他的神智，阿努比斯慌張地抽出自己的陽物，卻止不住液腺膨脹擴大，噴出了全部的毒液蓋住了賽特的臉，他赤紅的髮絲被精液與汗水纏結在一起，白濁的液體順著他磨破的嘴角滑落。  
痛悔令他忍不住想流淚，但他不願讓自己的淚水弄髒賽特的臉頰。

「咳咳！咳呃！咳咳！」  
賽特劇烈地咳嗽著，鐵銹混著強烈的苦銅味充斥著他的口腔，扎根在喉嚨深處。  
他在精心布置的死局中墜落，被歐西里斯抽去了傲骨，身心都匍匐在罪惡之下。

「賽特呀，我很遺憾，」歐西里斯強硬地拉起呆愣在原地的阿努比斯，扶正了倒在一旁的木椅，令他摔坐其上，「你沒有完成你的指令。」

「住…住手！拜託，再給我一次機會！我這次會做好的！」賽特向歐西里斯乞求，他的大腦渾沌不堪，他的最後一絲冀望繫掛於阿努比斯，他不在乎怎麼樣的惡境將落在自己身上，他只希望一切傷害遠離他摯愛的孩子。  
賽特的卑微令阿努比斯五味雜陳，他感受到身後的暴欲在賽特的哀求下越顯熾烈，歐西里斯完全無視於一旁的自己，逕直走向了癱在地上的賽特。

「不…不要！」  
他毫不費力地從背後一把扛起賽特，兩手扣著他的膝彎，令腿間淫亂的痕跡暴露在阿努比斯面前。

「歐西里斯！停下來！」  
熱意鞭笞著他的理智，他發楞地看著掛有愛痕的柔美身軀被放置在自己的大腿上，白晢的頸項上散落著點點咬跡，顫抖的肩膀披著情慾的紅痕，他的耳邊迴響著媚態的驚叫，下體感受到前所未有的暢快。  
他被快慾沖昏了頭，流著蜜水的柔軟軀體緊緊地包覆著他的性具，濕潤的穴肉撫動著陰莖上爆起的血管。  
阿努比斯無法控制地亢進，他在泉湧般的快慰之中喪失了方向，尋求著情慾的庇護。木椅在激烈的動作下發出不堪重負的屈服聲，他感到自己的內部滾血沸騰，試圖將周圍的一切焚燒殆盡。  
他的每一下觸動，每一個挺身，都換來更為龐大的衝動。

他從來沒有如此強烈地感受到他者的靈魂與自己交融的快意。

賽特的下頷靠在阿努比斯的肩上，細軟的髮絲在起伏間搔弄著他的臉頰，他下意識地想看向搔癢的來源，卻發覺一股濕意染上他的頸側。  
他的父親斜倚在他的身上，胸腹靠著自己的心口，他的雙手被捆縛在身後，身體綿軟無力，因此他盡可能的將他的頭貼近自己的肩側。

像個彆扭的擁抱。

阿努比斯恍然，一陣暖意混雜著惡念壟罩著他，賽特絕望的呻吟聽得他頭暈目眩。  
他不能任由自己陷入不可控的惡劣事態。  
好好想想，現在的自己能做什麼。

阿努比斯在快慾的激流中抓住了岸邊的一根枝椏，他避開歐西里斯深刻的目光，將自己掩藏在賽特的赤髮間。  
賽特已無力掙扎，而他被道德禁制。  
他忍受著惡念作祟，試圖不著痕跡的取回現況的掌控權。卻沒注意到歐西里斯沉下的視線以及接近自己的一縷煙味。

「嗬啊啊！嗬呃…嗬呃……啊啊！」  
燒紅的火鉗落在賽特脆弱的腿根處，發出刺耳的滋滋聲，剩下半截的菸頭壓在殘暴的印記上，留下點狀的傷跡與血肉燒焦的臭味。  
突如其來的劇痛令環繞著自己的穴道收緊，勒得阿努比斯喘不過氣。他扶著賽特的後腰試圖抽離，卻發現自己的舉動只是讓賽特更加痛苦。  
賽特的身軀無力地向後躺倒，撞上了歐西里斯的胸膛。他的眼神渙散，迷瞪地側頭望向身後，隨後被侵入的刺激折磨得驚慌失措。

「──嗬啊！不要！」  
歐西里斯的兩指壓開交合著的部位，順著濁液的潤滑擠開柱身與腸壁的縫隙，掠奪著安樂的軟穴。  
一絲涼氣順著歐西里斯的擠弄與擴張竄入了賽特的內裏，令他與阿努比斯倏地震顫。賽特痛苦地搖著頭，懇求著暴虐的苦刑停止，然而在他體內衝撞的兩股勢力卻不曾緩下。  
歐西里斯的手指沿著腸壁的隙縫遊走，濕滑的液體沾上他的掌心，潔白的種子與鮮紅的花瓣在他的手中蔓延，向他傳遞著暴虐的信號。

「不要！求你……歐西里斯…拜託你住手……」  
賽特撕心裂肺的哀求對歐西里斯而言卻是美妙的交響樂，他的情慾在賽特淚水的澆灌下越發茁壯，他的支配欲被他後穴滴落的精水填滿。像是吃了滿嘴蜜糖的棕熊，滿足於口中的甜膩，奢侈的想要更多。  
腫脹的柱頭抵在指尖撐開的縫隙前，在歐西里斯帶著磁性的低笑中強硬地挺入。

「咳啊啊啊！」  
死亡的陰影籠罩他，疼痛夾雜著悲傷席捲而來，兩人勃發的性具一前一後的好似要將他從中扯開，劇烈的痛苦令他一度失去意識，隨後又被激烈的頂弄強硬地拉回現實。

「嗬呃──」挺入的柱身熨平穴道的每個皺褶，賽特的雙脣無力地開合著，兩個腫脹的性具在他的體內來回拉扯，刀鋸般切割著他的腔肉。  
殘酷的饗宴在阿努比斯的驚聲與歐西里斯的低吟下開始舞動。賽特的穴口緊實地縛住一來一回施虐的刑具，每一處暴起的青筋都被溫潤的美好撫慰，交錯的血液發出嘈雜的跳動聲。  
暴雨般的頂弄令賽特發出了沈默的尖叫，他的淚水被慾望侵佔，性具間蔓延的鮮血被暴欲滲滿。  
歐西里斯的碩物頂入更深的禁地，阿努比斯在混亂的節奏中被擠退至穴口，又在糾纏間被粗大的柱身連帶著探回內裏，柱頭頂向了賽特的弱處。

「——！」依靠在他身上的賽特像是被電擊的死蛙條件反射地痙攣，阿努比斯恍惚間發現自己的雙手不知不覺當中爬上了柔韌的腰肢，在白晢的軀幹上留下一道道細小的抓痕，似是安撫又似是佔有。  
歐西里斯見狀扯過賽特的髮根，令他脫離阿努比斯的懷抱，綿軟的軀體倒向自己的臂彎。他的頭顱在施力下仰倒在歐西里斯深邃的鎖骨間，熾熱的背脊緊密地貼著他略顯凌亂的襯衣，手腕上撕裂的傷口濡濕了素色的布料。

他享受著玩偶的回擁，而賽特破碎空洞的眼神卻被阿努比斯盡收眼底。

緊閉的房門被強硬地扯裂，通道被熾烈的爐具融開。歐西里斯應證了他的諾言，在溫熱的鮮血當中，賽特的所有脆弱坦露無遺。  
阿努比斯腫脹的柱頭在穴道內橫衝直撞，歐西里斯則緩慢而折磨地摩挲著穴壁。賽特喪失了一切，連求救的低叫都無力吐露，只餘咽喉間瀕死的喘氣。  
疼痛蛀蟲一般在他腹腔深處扎根，吸食著他的恐懼與絕望脹大，醞釀著邪惡的快意。慾望的低喘與澗湧的水聲在陰鬱的房間內迴盪，阿努比斯迷失了心智，他什麼也聽不見，什麼也看不著，單純地模仿著歐西里斯的動作，一下一下地操弄著騎在他身上的肉體，性器與貼近自己的另一人尋釁似的，性與暴力在柔軟的境地內彼此碰撞。

賽特感覺自己被切成碎塊，他從其中一個碎片窺視著自己被羞辱、虐待，卻無法制止歐西里斯的暴虐、無力阻擋阿努比斯痛苦的侵入，他只能通過一絲縫隙感受無邊的挫折與失力感。  
歐西里斯抓起賽特的大腿提起他軟下的身軀，將阿努比斯趕出溫潤的後庭，自己的硬挺卻仍深埋在賽特體內。  
腸道的軟肉在另一個陽具的抽離下立刻填滿了空隙，柔軟地吸附在腫脹粗大的陰莖上。  
賽特仆倒在阿努比斯的跟前，身後碩大無朋的陰莖猛地挺入，引起了殘酷的興奮。

「當你踏入了這裡，你就不再有生存的意義。」歐西里斯俯臥在他的邊緣，他的臀部被高高抬起，頭顱卻被壓在地上，「你沒有了名字、沒有了親人，你唯一的價值來自於完美的完成我交辦給你的每個任務。」

賽特俯伏在塵土上，身體緊貼地面，虐欲將他刺穿，疼痛碾碎了他的筋骨。但痛苦併發了新的事物，他的聲線帶著濕潤的氣息，軀體被撞得向前撲愣，冷汗染濕了赤色的短髮，皺成一團的白襯衫像裹屍布一樣包覆著賽特的軀體。  
阿努比斯望著跪伏在自己腳邊的賽特，從心口燃起的慾火燒滅了他的理智，奪去他的心神。

這些年來他抽高了不少，雖然比不上他的叔父，但在同輩當中也算高挑，甚至可能早已超越了賽特。然而，在他的意象中父親總是偉岸強大，使他不自覺地將賽特的身影想像得更為高大。

他第一次覺得，父親渺小的好似隻手便可掌握。

過去他報復式的厭惡著的強大父親，褪去軀殼之下竟是這般柔軟。  
阿努比斯的冷汗自前額滴下，他施力推倒交合著的兩人，覆在賽特身上，探尋著他柔韌的腰身，依然硬挺的性具在賽特沾著血跡與精斑的腿間滑動，暴欲的痕跡看得他血脈噴張。  
他狂暴的挺入其中，合著另一人的抽動，享受著無可比擬的安樂。

賽特頭髮凌亂、臉色潮紅，愛慾的呻吟自嘴邊溢出。兩人在軟穴內粗暴的挺動著，交錯間瀰漫著悖德感，卻藏著令人無以抗拒的欲念潛流。  
精液在罪惡中漫溢，混濁地淌滿賽特的臀部。  
他的肩膀顫悠著，靈動的雙瞳將阿努比斯的罪惡、情慾與驚慌盡收眼底。

6 

阿努比斯顫抖著手捂住賽特的雙眼，他不知道此情此景下單薄無力的舉動到底是在減少父親的苦難還是為了不讓自己崩潰。他感到視線模糊，顫抖的手心染上一絲水氣。

他在懼怕看到父親的臉。

過去他受到父親的強大與母親的溫柔所陶冶，他夢想著有朝一日他也能像賽特般成為偉大的戰士保護弱小，但當他的正義感換來的只是謾罵與嘲諷，他的等待換來的卻是一成不變的電報，過去的傾慕與敬畏隨著電報上單薄的問候不斷地被削減，奈芙蒂斯的惡疾成為最後一根稻草。  
他竭盡所能的救助命在旦夕的母親，急切地懇求他那偉大的父親回頭看看他們，改變令人絕望的現實。然而他傾盡最後一分希望卻一次又一次的被兵辦拒之門外，寫了一封又一封無助的電報卻有去無回，最終他放棄了。

在無力的絕境中，阿努比斯意識到自己孤身一人。

漸漸地，他不再追逐觸不可及的星辰，他白天在碼頭做粗活，晚上在戲院打工。後來他在戲院後的巷道裡結識了那些曾經對他的夢想嗤之以鼻的同儕，他登時正值發育，身高逐日拔節，粗工使他的身板顯得更加結實，他們一改過去的歧見，對阿努比斯的蛻變另眼相看，於是引薦他投身於社會的裏面，而他也從善如流。  
檯面下的濕活苦力少、賺得多，他很快做得得心應手，但那些甜美的果實扎根在巨大的代價上。每個無人的夜晚，每當他坐在母親的病床旁，他無法停下那些撕扯著他精神的想法，質疑他自身存在的聲音。  
這樣的生活持續了一陣子，直到他們中了警方的埋伏。當他隻身一人待在鐵柵欄之後，那些被他拒絕的聲音一湧而上，用悔意與驚惶淹沒了他。

他該怎麼辦？  
他怎麼能做出這樣的事？  
如果他被關進監牢裡，奈芙蒂斯該怎麼辦？  
知道自己成為罪犯的話，父親是否會回來看望他們了呢……

結果不論他做了什麼，沒有任何人能幫助他。沒有誰會始終陪在他身邊。

而在這樣無望的境地中，一個完全出乎阿努比斯意料之外的人出現在他的面前。

在接獲通知之後，他的叔父——歐西里斯來接應他。  
他不知道歐西里斯用什麼方法保他出去，但在知悉了他所做的一切之後，歐西里斯仍願意無條件地幫助他，他提供了自己一份薪水可觀的體面工作，甚至出資將母親轉到設備良好的私人醫院，是他讓阿努比斯再次相信希望。  
他在叔父的安慰下痛哭，為來自他人的善意懷以無盡的感謝。

歐西里斯給了他第二個人生，而他將窮盡自身去完善它。  
而在他的協助下，奈芙蒂斯的病情很快地有所起色，但由於當初治療的不及時，國營醫院的設施與藥物也並不充裕，母親落下了病根，一天中大多時候只能癱在床上。  
他看著母親的淚水，體悟到了一個事實。值得他跟隨的對象不是對自己與母親的苦難視若無睹的強者，而是善於傾聽、願意給予，在困難時救助自己的貴人歐西里斯。

他從小共情能力極強，能體會傷者的哀屈、弱者的無奈，也因此他沒有分給強者的同情。  
如同他的父親一般的強者，只為了自身的存在與盲目的榮耀而活，他們的視野中從來沒有弱者的哀戚，他們的目光從來不會在身後停留。阿努比斯已經厭倦了向強者討求而得不到回應，疲於等待不曾出現的救世主，這些毫無根據的奢望只會使自己徒增痛苦。

因為哪怕有著血緣的連繫，也無法讓父親的視線停留在自己身上。

而此刻，阿努比斯在強大的父親身上看到的卻是跟自己一樣的痛苦、無力與悲傷。  
他難受得肝膽俱裂，但此刻被捆縛、遭脅迫、被施以殘酷刑罰的賽特即是憂傷都帶著旖旎的幻想。  
他憤怒於叔父的折磨，哀悼父親的苦難，卻止不住惡念孳生的爐床帶來的極端快感。

那雙如火的雙眸第一次如此深沉的注視自己，赤紅的面頰因著自己的雙手而染上慾水，熾熱的身軀因為自己的挺入而燃燒。

「這次好好完成你該做的事，賽特。」  
歐西里斯扣著賽特的下頷，修長的手指撫弄著他的小舌，津液順著磨裂的嘴角滴落至硬挺的陽具上，被蹂躪得發紅腫脹的雙唇親吻著淌著熱液的馬眼。  
阿努比斯留下了痛苦的淚水，他走向了黑暗，步入了最可怕的罪孽當中。  
一切都已無法挽回。

賽特的意識墜入死亡的深谷，身後巨輪無情地輾過他脆弱敏感的私處，身前木椎不著調的操弄著他的會厭，他無力的軀體被一來一回的頂弄著，隨著歐西里斯用力的一頂更深地吞下口中的柱身。

「唔唔！呼唔……」  
他的快感煙消雲散，悲愁折磨著他的感官，他想伸手扶住自己晃動的身軀，才發覺雙手仍然被銬在身後，鐐銬割裂的劃口溢出黏稠的酒液，蓋過乾涸的血痂延著肘臂蔓延。  
斷斷續續的低泣聲自阿努比斯的身下傳來，求饒般的嗚咽使阿努比斯恍然，他試著放慢步調讓身下的哀鳴減緩，深埋在他體內的陽具卻殘暴地整根抽出、又倏地捅入紅腫的軟穴，令賽特發出更強烈的哀號。

「我沒讓你停下來。」  
蠱惑的聲線自遠方傳來，歐西里斯的手摩挲著賽特的腰肢，俯身溫柔地像是在安慰賽特般，看在阿努比斯眼裡卻帶著恫嚇的意味。

「呃！嗬…嗬呃……嗚呃！」  
賽特的哀求只換取了歐西里斯更加慘烈的折磨，他的憂傷使他更富有一種色慾的魅力。  
他在欲望的漩渦中沉淪，求生不得亦求死不能。

「賽特呀，」歐西里斯的手指扣住濕潤的穴口，緩緩地將柱身抽出，卻阻止著穴肉的閉合，「我安排了你的每一場訓練，我規劃了你的所有任務。」

「因此我格外的清楚，每一處征戰、每個暴力的瞬間，你都是全身全心的享受著殺戮的過程。」  
冰冷的槍管順著腸液與精液的潤滑侵入了軟嫩的後穴，稜稜角角劃過柔順的腸壁，暴虐的侵入令賽特痛得止不住淚，痛吟聲混著嘖嘖水聲被阿努比斯的性器蓋過。  
槍管富有節奏的摩擦、來回刮弄著腸壁，劃破他體內的嫩肉，鮮紅的血液爬上漆黑的管壁。準星像鉤子般割開柔軟的腔肉、從內部將他撕裂，一點一點地拉出浸潤著鮮血的柔軟臟器。  
歐西里斯手上愛撫著賽特紅腫的乳首，卻狠戾的用冰冷的槍管搗毀著幽靜的花園。

賽特在凌遲下無法遏止地痙攣，語出言不及義的譫妄。他的性器淋滿了他人的白液，鮮血沿著大腿蜿蜒流下，性虐的惡念使阿努比斯的感官燃燒，將他引向荒淫。  
他將巨大的力量把玩於掌中，享受著空前的滿足感，賽特的掙扎像幼兒般無力、他的哀鳴如鶯雀般悅耳。  
折磨賽特的惡念點燃了施暴者的所有激情，讓兩人置身於感官的極度興奮之中。

「如果這個時候走火……」歐西里斯貼著賽特汗涔涔的背脊，靠在他的耳邊、用只有彼此能聽到的音量囁聲道，「恐怕奈芙蒂斯又要收到一份訃告了。」

賽特瞪大雙眼，歇斯底里地掙扎著，淚水不住地潰堤，想將阿努比斯推離險境，被銬鍊與疼痛束縛的肢體卻無力保護摯愛的親人，試圖出言警告阿努比斯埋藏在他體內的威脅，然而他的頭顱卻被發狂的阿努比斯扣住，勃發的性器堵住了他的口腔，只能發出斷斷續續的哭叫聲。他的痛吟在歐西里斯與阿努比斯耳中卻是賽壬般迷人，將盲目的迷途者引向愉悅而深沉的解脫。  
兩人撕咬著獵物的命脉，羔羊的鮮血濺灑在罪惡的祭壇上。

一切彷彿瀕臨失控。

賽特在殘酷的暴行下崩潰痛哭，他在這場歡愛的殺戮中肚破腸流，無力地任由鬣狗分食他的血肉。  
火鉗在他的體內發出一聲空響，謀殺性的情慾將賽特推向浪尖，並隨之跌落谷底，將他燃燒殆盡。  
他死裡逃生，卻仍身處險境。

一縷鮮血自他的鼻腔中緩緩流出，駭人的刺激使得賽特神色慘澹。  
他感到臉色煞白、頭腦發懵，卻在賽特的呻吟中達到高潮。痛苦構築的快感令阿努比斯醉心，將他曳入劣情的情慾漩渦中溺斃，瀕臨死亡的體驗像是在萬呎高空墜落下劫後餘生，感官和心靈達到極致的結合，消弭了令他們痛苦不堪的悖德身分。

阿努比斯在槍聲下驚醒，為眼前的景象震懾。

荒謬、脫節、失序，卻帶著嗜虐的美感。

混濁的精液與血液自膛室滴下。

那雙赭色的雙眸黯然失色。

阿努比斯痛苦不堪，在噬虐的狂歡下淚漣，他不敢相信自己像野蠻的走獸般撕咬著賽特，巨大的厭惡與罪惡感壓得他喘不過氣，他是這場極刑的劊子手，歐西里斯簽的字、卻是他最終揮刀砍下父親的頭顱。

「只有強者能享有權力的甜美，而你的軟弱讓你成為被壓迫的弱者，」歐西里斯伸出拇指拭去賽特的淚痕，「成為征服的那一方吧，我的賽特。」  
歷史是為勝者書寫，征服者成為善人被歌頌，被征服者化為邪惡埋沒於虛無。  
哭泣吧，憎恨吧，為自己的無力而痛苦吧。  
然後將痛苦化為力量，成為那最鋒利的武器。

為此，我將為你付出一切。

至死不渝。

「你看清他的欲望了嗎？」

歐西里斯冰冷低沉的聲線將阿努比斯驟然拉回現實，他一度被暴欲所染的雙眼對上了賽特眼底的絕望。

他看見了賽特躺倒在地，浴著鮮血、腿間佈滿晶亮的珠液，蒼白的肌膚上凌亂地畫上圓弧的燙傷、狹長的、斑駁的瘀痕。精液、鮮血與腸液自他遍布青紫的淤傷和紅痕的股間汩汩溢出，像是剛出生的羔羊裹著羊水與血液般羸弱，卻又顯得哀婉動人。

回歸的理性將阿努比斯擊倒在地。

他的驕傲磨滅成沙，自尊被碾碎在地，在絕望當中陷入昏迷。

歐西里斯把昏死過去的賽特摟在懷中，留下神情複雜的細綿長吻。他將蜜蠟與赤羽黏製的雙翼展開，直上天際、遮蔽了垂落的夕陽。

此時此刻，他享受著掌控斜陽的幻覺。

END.


End file.
